


Please

by Juliet316



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, implied sexual relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't what she said, it was how she said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Written at fic_promptly for dizzy.

It's not what she said, it was how she said it.

She came to him one night, not long after they had lost Daniel to the Ori. She looked at him, eyes pleading. She only said a single word:

"Please."

He understood. Her tone said it all; desperate and grief stricken at the same time. Wanting some form of relief, however temporary, from the pain she was experiencing inside; even if some would question the outlet of physical release.

He didn't.

Even though it was only one night, neither of them forgot about it.


End file.
